


Be somebody

by Givsen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Дже Бом не особенно любит проявлять эмоции. Ён Дже готов быть эмоциональным за них обоих.





	Be somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Песня-вдохновение:  
> Thoudsand Foot Krutch - Be Somebody

      Самые страшные вещи обычно произносятся с улыбкой.  
      «Боль так и не проходит».  
      «Понятия не имею, как буду выживать ближайшую неделю».  
      «Мне не перезвонили».  
      «Сказали потерпеть пару месяцев — а там, может, само наладится».  
      Легче ведь сделать вид, что всё в порядке, что ты это переживёшь, чем признаться, что тебе плохо, и попросить помощи. Легче всё взять на себя.  
      Вот и Дже Бом, глядя куда-то мимо камеры, улыбается, когда говорит: «Мне так одиноко в последнее время». Он старается смеяться, но глаза всё равно отводит. Они ведь выдать могут, Дже Бому этого не надо.   
      У Ён Дже сердце замирает, когда он смотрит на него в этот момент.  
  
      Взгляд брата буравит в Ён Дже дыру. Он молчит некоторое время, стараясь удержать между зубов вопрос «Совсем сдурел?», а затем вздыхает, ерошит волосы и устало бормочет:  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь, что я это не одобряю?  
      Ён Дже кивает. Он всё понимает, но поступить иначе не может. Дже Бом сейчас один в общежитии, все разъехались, а его поезд только завтра. Он, конечно, не маленький, за ним не нужно приглядывать и всё такое, но каждый раз, когда перед глазами проносится картинка, как он сидит в пустой гостиной, сердце невольно сжимается. Ён Дже физически больно видеть Дже Бома одиноким.  
      — Прости, я буду завтра до отъезда, обещаю.  
      Брат сумрачно кивает. Он в курсе, что Ён Дже бесполезно отговаривать, тем более бесполезно ему что-то запрещать. Послушный смешной ребёнок, который видится всем со сцены, на деле — своевольный взрослый парень. И он определённо знает, чего хочет.  
  
      В общежитии тихо. Ён Дже разувается, заглядывает в спальню Дже Бома, которую они когда-то делили вдвоём, и, увидев лежащих на покрывале сонных кошек, в недоумении хмурится. Дже Бома с ними почему-то не оказывается.  
      В кухне также пусто, в ванной не шумит вода, да и света там нет, в гостиной тоже безлюдно. Ён Дже не хочется понапрасну беспокоиться, но его всё равно затапливает неприятным ощущением, ему непривычно, почти жутко находиться в настолько пустынном общежитии. Он слишком привык, что тут вечно стоит гвалт, а воздух полнится чужим дыханием, голосами, смехом. А сегодня вот никого нет, и ночь, кажется, проникает в окна густыми чернильными пятнами, мажет тенями по углам.   
      Ён Дже с нервным смешком думает, что попал в фильм ужасов.  
      Догадка озаряет его уже на подходе к их с Марком комнате. Он уверенно берётся за ручку, поворачивает её и, протиснувшись за порог, не может сдержать грустной улыбки. Дже Бом обнаруживается на его кровати. Он лежит лицом к стене одетый, едва накрытый пледом — у Ён Дже снова щемит в груди от жалости и чувства вины.  
      Если бы он не переехал, если бы остался, если бы…  
      Глубоко вдохнув, Ён Дже на цыпочках подходит ближе. Он боится разбудить Дже Бома, поэтому со всей возможной осторожностью, стараясь не скрипеть пружинами матраса, укладывается за его спиной и, уткнувшись носом между лопаток, обнимает его одной рукой. Знакомые запах и тепло окутывают его таким плотным коконом, что глаза начинают слезиться. Он и подумать не мог, что так соскучился по этому.  
      То, что Дже Бом не спит, Ён Дже понимает, когда его пальцы накрывает ладонь — сухая, жёсткая, горячая. Он даже не вздрагивает, хоть и цыкает про себя — всё-таки разбудил. Если Дже Бом вообще спал, конечно.  
      — У тебя поезд рано утром. — Голос Дже Бома похож на наждачную бумагу — он будто перетирает каждую букву.   
      Ён Дже хочется поёжиться от его звучания.  
      — Ничего, я договорился, что приду до отъезда машины, — тихо, стараясь придать тону беззаботность, говорит он.  
      — Спать осталось три часа, — напоминает Дже Бом.  
      Ён Дже фыркает.   
      — Я знаю. Ничего, в поезде отосплюсь — до Мокпо ехать долго.  
      Дже Бом не отвечает, Ён Дже, впившись взглядом в складку на его футболке, кусает губы. Молчание сдавливает голову так, что в ушах виснет пронзительный звон. Ён Дже готов поклясться, что слышит, как из крана на кухне капает вода, хотя она сроду у них не капала. Он не любит такую тишину, в ней слишком много звуков.  
      Устав ждать, Ён Дже тихонько выдыхает и, закрыв глаза, снова тыкается носом между лопаток Дже Бома. Однако спокойно заснуть он не успевает, потому что лидер вдруг произносит:  
      — Ён Дже-я, ты ведь не ради меня пришёл? Потому что если ради меня, не нужно было. В смысле, я тебе рад, не подумай, но теперь ты не выспишься, будешь чувствовать себя отвратительно, и дорога измотает тебя куда сильнее. Может, лучше вернёшься, пока осталось время?  
      Ён Дже едва может дышать от перекрывшего горла кома. Дже Бом говорит, а его рука в это время стискивает пальцы Ён Дже так сильно, будто он боится, что тот сейчас и вправду уйдёт. Ён Дже из-за этого становится горько, хочется разреветься и за себя, и за Дже Бома, потому что его глаза сейчас наверняка сухие. Когда долго держишь что-то в себе, лучше не становится, но Дже Бому это не докажешь, он привык к себе-лидеру, себя-человека он запрятал слишком глубоко. Как жаль.  
      — Хён, — Ён Дже даже не пытается говорить ровно — голос срывается на хрип, дёргается, как волны на микшерном пульте, — я пришёл, потому что мне было одиноко.  
      Дже Бом задерживает дыхание. На миг его пальцы почти до боли впиваются в запястье Ён Дже, а затем хватка ощутимо слабеет. Кажется, будто с него соскальзывает тяжёлая ледяная броня, поэтому когда он, наконец, поворачивается, Ён Дже видит его улыбку, но не извиняющуюся, не убеждающую, что всё в порядке, а настоящую, немного жалобную и бесконечно благодарную.  
      — У нас осталось два с лишним часа.  
      Ён Дже улыбается ему в ответ.  
      — Тогда мы можем успеть выпить чаю. Что скажешь?  
  
      Прощание перед отъездом получается скомканным. Ён Дже долго не может подобрать слов, чтобы сказать, как он будет скучать, так что когда Дже Бом крепко обнимает его, он вдруг горячо выпаливает:  
      — Хён, а может, съездим в Японию вместе? Ну, в смысле, ты туда раньше улетишь, конечно, но я могу на день-два заглянуть после Мокпо. Потаскаемся по улицам, я давно хотел просто погулять, редко ведь удаётся съездить в Японию не по делам, ты сам знаешь, да и просто отдохнуть без камер прикольно будет, — и, испугавшись своего напора, быстро добавляет: — То есть если ты хочешь, разумеется! Если нет, я не обижусь, честно-честно! Ты ведь не обязан со мной нянчиться, да и мы порядочно времени вместе проводим…  
      Прерывает торопливую сбивчивую речь смех Дже Бома. Он отстраняется, хлопает смущённого Ён Дже по плечам и, кивнув, с чувством произносит:  
      — Буду очень рад, если ты составишь мне компанию.   
  
      В такси Ён Дже едет с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Он старается не показывать волнения, но когда на телефон падает сообщение, он не может сдержать широкой глупой улыбки и сдавленного, по-настоящему счастливого смеха.  
      «Мне тоже бывает одиноко. Спасибо, что не позволяешь мне привыкнуть к этому».


End file.
